Misfortunes of Love
by FlowerMaidenWolf
Summary: New Girl Amu Hinamori comes to Seiyo High and has interested Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Except she doesn't seem to be interested in him, or is she?
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

Chapter 1.

New Girl

-Amu's POV-

It was my first day at Seiyo High. Great. I sighed, all the guys were staring and whispering stuff like 'Shes so fucking hot','I bet I can get her with me', and even 'She will get in my bed.' Well I walked in the room.

"Himamori-san come in" The teach said.

"Its Hinamori!" I said annoyed.

"Introduce yourself" he said.

"My names Hinamori Amu" I said.

"Ok go sit by...Tsukiyomi. Raise your hand." he said. The kid raised it. I sat down.

"Yo. Im Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You know all these guys like you including me?" He said.

"Duh. Why are you even talking to me freak?" I asked.

"Ouch and because your hot. Are you single beautiful?" He asked.

"Why is it any of your business?" I asked becoming really annoyed.

"Ikuto she's not interested in you." A that sounded like music said. I turned around to see who it was and it was a guy with blonde hair, pink eyes, with pale skin. He was really cute.

"Tadase, your just jealous because she's not sitting by you." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Hi my names Hinamori but you can call me Amu" I said.

"Thanks Amu, my names Hatori you can call me Tadase though." He said with a smile.

"You three be quiet!" The Teach said. "Ok so as I was saying I will pick partners and you have to compare your answers on your math. Ok Souma and Hoshina, Hatori and Saaya, Tsukiyomi and Hinamori, Fujisaki and Mashiro, Sanjo and Yuiki, ect." After he was finished he said partner up.

"Ok Ikuto since we Have to work together stop being a pervert and focus. Got it!" I said.

"I can't its in my blood, which is boiling being around you." He said with a smirk.

"Never say that again!" I argued.

"Awwww Come on Amu-chan you know you liked it." He said with that same damn smirk.

"Don't call me Amu. Got that!" I said.

"Awwww why Amu." He whined.

"Shut up and work pervert." I said.

"Fine, Fine Amu" He said.

We worked the rest of the day. God damn that Ikuto guy. Who does he think he is? He may be the most popular guy in school, but hes a mother fucking player. After school I started to walk home when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Tadase.

"Hi Amu-chan." Tadase said.

"Hi Tadase-kun" I said. "Is Ikuto one of your friends?"

"Yeah. Hes kind of a jerk though. Hes dated every girl ,except his sister, in the whole school already ." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah hes a player." He said. Then another guy came up to Tadase, it was the devil himself with another girl."

"Yo Amu" he said.

"Leave me alone!" I said. "Is this one of your girlfriends?"

"Nope shes my sister." He said. "But you could be one of them"

"No thank you!" I said.

"Ikuto how could you? I love you!" His sister that had blonde hair and violet eyes yelled.

"Utau, Enough we are siblings." He said.

"So im guessing your Utau?" I asked blindly. "Well my names Hinamori Amu."

"Whatever! Y..You...You Ikuto stealer!" She yelled. Then two more people came by. A boy with light brown hair and green eyes and a girl with light brown hair with brown eyes.

"Yo Tadase. Who's the chick?" The boy said. " Is she your girlfriend?"

"No this is Hinamori Amu." Tadase said.

"Sup Hinamori Im Kukai!" The boy said.

"Hi Kukai you can call me Amu!" I said.

"Can Yaya call you Amu too?" She said.

I laughed. "Yeah Yaya"

"Hey Hoshina!" Kukai said.

"Hi Souma" Utau said.

"Sup?" He asked.

"Nothing, Ikuto still doesn't like me" She said.

"Oh, well want to come eat ramen with me?" Kukai asked Utau.

"Sure" Utau said smiling. Then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2 False Feelings

Ciecie: Hello sorry I kinda forgot to put this on my last chapter and thank you for all the reviews.

Ikuto: Sure you did

Ciecie: Shut up did anyone ask you.

Amu: Ouch

Ikuto: There you are my Strawberry

Amu: Get off of me Pervert

Ikuto: You know you like it.

Ciecie: Ok I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its Characters. But I wish i did.

Ikuto: I dont

Ciecie: I would make there be more Amuto scenes.

Ikuto: Ok i wish she did.

Amu: ugh...

Ikuto: what my strawberry?

Amu: stfu

Ciecie: Oh there is cussing and some scenes.

* * *

Chapter 2.

False Feelings?

Amu's POV

I walked to my house. I went inside and closed the door.

"Momma, Papa" I yelled.

"Maybe they aren't home" I said as I saw a note.

_Amu,_

_Sweety, me and papa went on a date. Can you watch Ami?_

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

I put down the note. I walked to Seiyo Elementry, which is only a couple blocks from our house, and see Ami waiting patiently.

"Amu-chii where's moma and papa?" My little sister asked.

"Oh they are on a date and they will be back soon." I answered.

"OK!" She said being her usual cheerfull self.

From: Ikuto

Amu wanna go on a date w/ me 2nite?

To: Ikuto

1st of all stalker howd u get my number

2nd HELL NO!

I press send. Ok maybe that was a little harsh but he deserved it.

From: Tadase

Hi Amu-chan

To: Tadase

Hi Tadase what's up?

From: Ikuto

Ouch.

Ok y

From: Tadase

Hey Amu wna go out with me?

To: Tadase

YES

To: Ikuto

im already goin on a date w/ Tadase

From: Ikuto

ok ill find someone else to go on a date w/

To: Ikuto

Ok. bye loser

From: Tadase

When?

To: Tadase

idk wat about 7:30ish

From: Ikuto

bye Amu

He gets on my nerves.

From: Tadase

ok bye Amu-chan

To: Tadase

Bye Tadase-kun

A couple hours passed. I heard the front door close. Good mama and papa are home.

"Hello Mama and Papa." I said.

"Hi, Was Ami good?" Mama asked.

"Yes she is playing in her room." I said. "Mama can I go hang out with one of my friends?"

"Of course you can." She said.

"OK bye"

"Bye"

The second I walked out the door I saw the blonde haired angel. " Hello Tadase-kun" I said.

"Hi Amu-chan, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I said simply. We walked to this restraunt called Neko Cafè. We walked inside and we sat down at a table Tadase pushed me in and he sat down. I looked around and I saw the Devil laughing. "Hey Tadase-kun I am going to go get something to eat."

"Ok" he said simply. He kissed my cheek. I blushed but I kind of felt weird. I walked over and Ikuto just stared at me. He got up and walked over to me.

"Well hello there Amu, What a surprise to see you here?" Ikuto said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can't I just come over to say hi to my friend?" He asked smirking.

"Since when did WE become friends and didn't I tell you not to call me Amu?" I said.

"Amu-chan is he bothering you?" Tadase said as he put his arm around me. I didn't like it.

"No not really, I am not really hungery and my parents said they wanted me home so I kinda have to go. I will see you at school tomarrow. Bye." I said and then something I didn't like happened. Tadase kissed me. I pushed away. "Bye." I said as I left.

* * *

Ciecie: So did you like it?

Ikuto: it sucked

Amu: be nice Ikuto.

Ikuto: I dont have too.

Ciecie: you do if you want me to keep it Amuto.

Ikuto: ok R&R so it dont become Tadamu


	3. Chapter 3 Kairi, Rima, and Nagihiko

Ciecie: Hiiiiiiiii Everyone

Ikuto: Who are you even talking too? There is no one here stupid.

Ciecie: stfu before i kill u

Amu: Do it.

Ciecie: I cant

Amu: Why not?

Ciecie: Because...because...hes to sexy

Ikuto: Yep and Amu agrees with you

Amu: No Amu doesn't

Yaya: Hiiiiiii

Kukai: hey

Ciecie: epp Kukai *Grabs him* sorry Ikuto

Ikuto: *mutters* Im Sexier than that kid

Tadase: Hii

Yaya: Ciecie doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters

Ciecie: I wish I did

* * *

Chapter 3.

Kairi, Rima, and Nagihiko

~Amu's POV~

I woke up wondering if yesterday was all a dream. Of course I knew it wasn't. I guess I don't like Tadase as much as I thought. Well time to get up and get ready for school. I put on a my white button up shirt, with a black vest, a solid red tie, with a red armlet. Underneath was a red plaid skirt and over the white top was a black belt. I wored black shoes and plaid leggings. I put to X clips in my pink hair like usual and I was ready. I walked out the door. I walked to school.

"Yo Amu." I heard a familiar husky voice say.

"What do you want Tsukiyomi?" I asked annoyed.

"To talk to you." He answered.

"Ok then talk" I said.

"If you like kiddy king so much then why did you run out on him unless you don't have feelings for him anymore." He said.

"I...its of your bussiness." I said letting my 'Cool N' Spicy' side show.

"Hi Hinamori" i heard a familiar voice say it was Kukai.

"Hi Kukai" I said.

"Ikuto don't you have somewhere else to be?" I glared at him.

"Hmmm... No" He smirked. I am about smacked that damn smirk off his face.

"Keep smirking like that and your face is going to get stuck like that." I said. A few minutes later I walked into my class Math. Great. I looked around and I saw a familiar face it was Yaya. She was with a green haired boy. He had glasses and he had green hair. "Hello Yaya." I said sweetly.

"Hi Amu. Oh you didn't meet Kairi yesterday. This is Yaya's friend Sanjo Kairi." Yaya said in her usaul chearful voice.

"Hello my name is Hinamori Amu but call me Amu if you want." I said.

"Ok Amu you can call me Kairi if you like." He said back to me.

"Kairi is really smart and he is really good with computers." Yaya bragged. The next person to walk in the room was a girl with blonde hair with very light brown streaks in her hair. She was kind of short and she had honey colored eyes. "Hello Rima. Oh yeah Amu this is Mashiro Rima."

"Hi Mashiro Rima. My name is Hinamori Amu but you can call me Amu if you want." I smiled. She just staired at me. I smiled again.

"Why are you smiling. You look stupid." She said. I frowned.

"I was trying to be nice Rima." I said.

"Did I give you permission to adress me by my first name?" She asked rudely.

"No." I said plainly. "I'm sorry." Well that didn't go well. Anyway it turns out me and Yaya sit right next to eachother so that is a plus. I really would have liked to become friends with Rima. Well I did become friends with Kairi. The bell rang and I walked out of the room. I was walking to my locked when I felt a hand on my should and I turned around. It was Tadase.

"Hello Amu." Tadase said as he smiled at me.

"Oh Hi Tadase." I said. It felt weird talking to him after what happened yesterday.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good ummm... I have to get to class. I will talk to you later." I said.

"Ok bye Amu" he said and then smiled. He walked the other direction. I was about to walk and then I heard a husky voice.

"Amu-chan" What the hell does he want? I asked in my head.

"What do you want Ikuto?" I asked.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked.

"Why would I want YOU to walk ME to class?" I said.

"Just wondering. I guess I will go to my class. Bye Amu" he said. He is really starting to get on my nerves. I walked into my next class History. As soon as I walked in I saw HIM.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Obviously this is my class." He smirked. Then Kukai walked in with a purple haired guy. His hair was long and he had golden eyes,the same as Rima's, and then I saw Rima.

"Ok Ikuto just shut up and stop talking to me." I said.

"Uh can I point out you started talking to me first." he said smirking. I saw Kukai chuckling.

"Kukai is this funny to you?" I asked angrily.

"No of course not Amu." he said. "Oh Amu this is Fujisaki Nagihiko and..." I cut him off.

"I know who Mashiro Rima is." I said. I smiled. "Hello Fujisaki Nagihiko i am Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Hi Hinamori Amu may I call you Amu, you can call me Nagihiko."Nagihiko said.

"Yes you can call me Amu." I said.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." I heard a voice say. Since me and Rima were the only girls in here it had to be her. "May I call you Amu too. Call me Rima."

"Yes you can Rima." I said as I smiled. After that the day went by fast.

* * *

Ciecie: So did you like it?

Amu: Why do you make me so stupid?

Ciecie: I don't

Ikuto: Amu~koi your not stupid

Amu: Ikuto dont call me that

Amu: R&R

Tadase: Make Amu mine

Ikuto: No make Amu mine


End file.
